


Cómo cortejar a un hobbit

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin es pésimo flirteando y aunque se esfuerza arduamente nada funciona, lo que sólo aumenta su frustración, cosa que no ayuda. Puede enfrentar orcos y huargos, ¡hasta orcos sobre huargos! Pero cada que intenta mantener una conversación civilizada con Bilbo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo cortejar a un hobbit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Court A Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598857) by [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/pseuds/stravaganza). 



> En respuesta al kink meme: “Me gustaría un fic donde Thorin es malísimo flirteando y aunque se esfuerza arduamente nada funciona, lo que sólo aumenta su frustración, cosa que no ayuda. Es penoso, en serio. Puede enfrentar orcos y huargos, ¡hasta orcos sobre huargos! Pero cada que intenta mantener una conversación civilizada con Bilbo, sus palabras salen súbita y bruscamente sin querer.  
> Sería estupendo si además Thorin le pide consejo a Balin, Bilbo es (o se hace el) despistado y Gandalf se divierte a costa suya mientras suelta una que otra indirecta.”

 

Al principio había tratado de disculparse por cómo había tratado al pequeño hobbit, que había demostrado ser más útil y capaz de lo que él creyó, salvándole la vida; confesando arrepentimiento por sus duras palabras y abrazando al mediano. Pero de ahí en más su relación se había vuelto casi nula.  
Thorin intentó varias veces establecer contacto físico, casi siempre después de dedicarle palabras amables; mas uno sólo podía repetir un cumplido cierto número de veces sin parecer extraño, y el bienestar del ladrón era crucial. Por suerte, Bilbo no sospechaba nada –todavía.  
  
Gandalf sonreía cada que Thorin charlaba con el hobbit, y con los días le quedó claro que el Blanco conocía sus motivos. Pero Thorin, como la criatura orgullosa que era, jamás admitiría que necesitaba un poco de, ¿cómo decirlo?..., “ayuda”.  
Ignoró las risitas que su comentario no tan fortuito acerca de la altura de Bilbo provocaron, así como los carraspeos de advertencia cuando mencionó algo de los pies de los hobbits. Y desestimó, completamente, la carcajada que el mago soltó al escucharle decir que él fácilmente se ajustaría a un agujero de hobbit, pues lucían cómodos, y mucho más al de Bilbo. (Lo peor, fue que le tomó minutos comprender cómo había sonado).  
Luego de ese episodio, Gandalf empezó a meterse con él con comentarios como “lo grande que era la punta” de la espada de Thorin en comparación a la de Bilbo, o mirándole burlonamente mientras elogiaba que Bilbo había aprendido cómo “montar magníficamente”.  
  
El hobbit parecía no enterarse de nada, y a pesar de que cada vez que Thorin charlaba con el mediano sin hacerle enfadar, considerando aquello como una victoria, para cuando estaban a mitad de su estadía en la casa de Beorn, Thorin se sentía harto de su incompetencia. Él era, después de todo, ¡un rey! Nunca tuvo que cortejar a nadie, los demás eran quienes debían esforzarse para siquiera tocarle. Aunque, claro, eso estaba ahora en el pasado. Y en todo el tiempo que pasó lejos de su casa y trono, jamás tuvo que preocuparse por cómo conquistar a un hobbit.  
Así que muy a su pesar, recurrió a Balin en busca de consejo, no fiándose de los otros enanos –poco inteligentes, sensatos y discretos, y con Gandalf ni de broma iría. Cuando terminó de contar su problema, su viejo amigo rió y estrujó su barba pensativamente, en un ademán que Thorin ya sabía era de optimismo.  
  
–Creí que revolotearías al pobre muchacho ida y vuelta del viaje. –dijo Balin en tono malicioso, y Thorin se preguntó si acaso Gandalf lo había delatado con el enano, o si habían sido sus propias acciones.  
  
–¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿cómo se debe cortejar un hobbit? –preguntó Thorin, impaciente. Fijando la vista en cómo Bilbo y Ori chocaban sus espadas contra Dwalin; que fácilmente se las apañaba con los dos, burlando sus intentos. Con admiración, Thorin observó a Bilbo deslizarse a través de las piernas abiertas de Dwalin y golpear la espalda del enano con su espada, sorprendiéndolo.  
Balin soltó una risita ante su distracción, haciendo que Thorin frunciera el ceño. ¿Que no veía que su preocupación era seria?  
  
–Thorin, los hobbits son criaturas simples. Tal vez, más de lo que piensas. Sólo díselo.  
  
–Pero, ¿y si le disgusta mi confesión? –preguntó Thorin, y Balin lo miró tal como cuando era un niño y el viejo enano se encargaba de instruirle o reprenderle. Thorin asintió, admitiendo que se estaba comportando como un niño.  
Aun si el sentimiento no era correspondido, actuaría como el rey que era y dejaría al inocente mediano en paz.  
  
–Bien. Decidido se puso en pie y se dirigió directamente hacia Bilbo. La práctica de espadas había concluído, y Thorin percibió que este era su momento. El hobbit estaba bebiendo un tarro de cerveza para refrescarse, mientras que Ori y Dwalin salían para ir a pedirle a Beorn algunas ovejas que comer. –Interesante movimiento. –dijo, mirando más a la ventana que al hobbit. –Si algún día luchamos contra elfos, serás muy útil. –Bilbo se burló, y Thorin consideró golpearse, ¡con lo bien que había empezado!  
  
Permanecieron un rato en silencio y cuando Bilbo parecía que iba a decir algo, Thorin lo miró y propuso: –Demos un paseo por el jardín. Noté que te gustan las plantas. –Bilbo estaba tan sorprendido que aceptó, sonriéndole, feliz de que Thorin hubiese notado algo más que sus pobres habilidades de combate o el número de veces que se quejaba de cuánto extrañaba su cama.  
Caminaron unos minutos, aún en silencio, y cuando Bilbo se inclinó para comprobar con su toque la suavidad de los pétalos de una flor...  fue entonces que Thorin habló: –Estoy interesado en ti. –dijo. Bilbo volteó a verlo, con una ceja alzada, como preguntándole “¿aquí, ahora?”  
  
–De verdad, lo estoy. He intentado expresar mi deseo... –no, palabra incorrecta– mi gran afecto, pero los enanos no somos conocidos por nuestro romanticismo. Lo mejor que podría hacer es compararte con gemas y oro, pero creo que un hobbit apreciaría más ser comparado con una buena comida y un hogar cálido. –el rey contempló a Bilbo antes de arrodillarse y apoyar su frente en el cuello del pequeño hobbit.–Sería un honor si me consideraras tu compañero.  
Por segundos no se escuchó mas que viento a su alrededor, pero pronto la risa del mediano se unía a él. Thorin no sabía si sentirse herido o no.  
–Yo también lo consideraría un honor, si no me sintiera ya tan honrado de ser la causa de tremenda frustración. –dijo, Bilbo, sonriendo astutamente.  
  
Pasaron severos minutos antes de que Thorin, finalmente preguntara: –¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?  
  
Bilbo movió los ojos pensativamente y luego miró muy entretenido sus pies, sonriendo todo el rato, aunque sutilmente. –Desde que Gandalf me dijo. –claro que no mencionó que se lo había contado mientras él se quejaba de los intentos, sin querer, ofensivos de Thorin por hacerle conversación. Thorin suspiró, sabiendo que debió haberlo previsto en vez de confiar en que el mago no se metería en sus asuntos.  
  
–¿Y nunca pensaste en decírmelo? –preguntó.  
  
Bilbo le sonrió inocentemente. –¿Para qué? Fue divertido ver cómo te contradecías. Eres pésimo flirteando, ¿lo sabías?  
  
Thorin al fin se puso de pie y le dio la razón, sonriendo y envolviéndolo entre sus brazos para atraerlo más. –Oh, sí que lo sé.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, no olviden dejar su comentario en el trabajo original. Gracias.


End file.
